


When I See You, Eyes Will Turn Blue

by A_M_Kelley



Series: American Music [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Dream Sex, Erik is an uncultured couch potato, Foreplay, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, References to Underage Drinking, Sexual Content, Slash, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets turned around somehow and ends up at some obscure band's gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erik, Charles, and Hank are in their early twenties.  
> Alex and Sean are still the same age from the movie.

Erik was here by mistake. He was new to town and the directions he had gotten were vague. It was dark and cold and he just wanted to sleep. He must've been driving in circles for hours until he came across an old building. There was a loud commotion and kids his age were stumbling out. Erik figured he should go inside and ask someone for directions.

He parked his car in a vacant lot just outside and stepped out, locking his car with a push of a button. The people milling around outside were laughing and being obnoxious. When he got to the front door he pushed it open with a loud creak. The hall was long and dark and crowded with people. As he went further inside the noise got louder. There was a beaded curtain hung up in the only doorway. His hands came out and parted them delicately and then he realized what this place was for.

There were a bunch of teenagers and people in their twenties jumping around wildly to the band that was on stage. The place smelt faintly of cigarettes and alcohol and Erik almost felting like throwing up. The atmosphere was distasteful to his senses and he just wanted to get out of there. He went to turn around and leave, but froze. The band stopped playing and then started up after a few moments.

He looked to the stage and studied the band. A blonde boy in his teens was picking at his bass, a redhead was poised behind a bass drum and a xylophone, but Erik's eyes stopped on the brunette with an electric guitar. He looked a little older than the other two. In his twenties perhaps. He must be the singer, Erik thought.

He started to walk towards the stage as if he was being drawn to it. Erik pushed his way threw kids in a dazed stupor. When he reached the front of the crowd the brunette started to strum and sing.

~Beautiful girl love the dress,  
High school smiles oh yes.  
Beautiful girl love the dress,  
Where she is now I can only guess~

And the other two joined in on the chorus. Echoing the words "Gone Daddy Gone" as they each played their chords. It was an odd sound and song so far, but Erik couldn't move if he wanted to.

~When I see you,  
Eyes will turn blue.  
When I see you,  
A thousand eyes turning blue~

And Erik was entranced. As the guitarist sang those lines he swore they locked eyes. He smiled giddily at him and the brunette smiled back around his words. He was hooked. And as the song progressed the percussionist did a xylophone solo. It was kind of edgy and after the song was over Erik stayed.

The band played two more songs, the whole time Erik listened and watched the guitarist. He didn't normally engage in events like this, nor did he like music much. He preferred staying home and watching mind numbing amounts of television. But since he didn't know where the hell his house was he was stuck out in the middle of nowhere, watching this obscure band that he didn't even know the name of.

"Well, that's all the songs we got so far. So thanks for coming out. Cheers," said the guitarist after their last song had finished.

People cheered and clapped as the band took a bow and walked off stage. Erik felt himself smiling and clapping. He felt his heart drop a little at the fact the show was over. He hung around a while longer to wait for the crowd to thin out and when it did he exited the building. The night air nipped at his face and he stuck his hands into his pockets.

He got to his car and noticed the brunette and his band loading up their equipment into the back of a van. He approached them nervously, not knowing exactly what to say.

He cleared his throat and they all turned around. The blonde looked him up and down suspiciously and the redhead rubbed his nose.

"Can we help you?" The blonde said.

"I was wondering if I could get some directions," Erik said and he looked at the brunette who smiled at him warmly.

"You're not from around here?" The blonde asked.

"That's usually why people ask for directions, Blondie," Erik said flatly.

The redhead squealed out a laugh and "Blondie" scoffed, his face turning pink as he walked around to the driver's side and shut the door with a huff.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little edgy after shows," replied the brunette.

"Yeah, thinks the whole world's against him or somethin'. I think it's cause he's the bassist," chuckled the redhead.

The brunette stuck out his hand and said,"Charles."

Erik took it in his and shook it gently. His hand was freezing but soft to the touch.

"And that's Sean," he pointed towards the redhead.

"Erik," he replied.

"It's a pleasure," Charles winked. "Now where do you need directions to?"

Erik reluctantly let go of Charles' hand and rifled around in his pockets. He retrieved a crumpled up piece of paper. Erik eyed it warily and handed it over to Charles. Charles took it and gazed at it for a moment. He held it back a little, but couldn't decipher it. He looked up at Erik and frowned.

"Sorry mate. I can't read it."

Sean snatched it out of his hand and gave it a try, but it was no use. Sean handed back to Erik.

"Too messy," Sean said.

Erik sank a little inside and said it was alright. He stuffed the scrap of paper into his jacket pocket. Sean walked to the passenger side and Charles hopped into the back.

"Sorry I couldn't help," Charles murmured remorsefully.

Erik waved him off with a hand and turned around to walk back to his car. He stood for a moment. Halfway into his car and turned his head towards Charles. And as Charles was about to shut the double doors in the back Erik called out.

"What are you guys called anyway?"

"Violent Femmes!" Charles shouted back. And he shut the doors.

Erik sat in his car as they drove off.

Violent Femmes? Really? What an odd name for a band of guys, Erik thought.

He looked at his watch and noticed it was well past midnight. The sky was black and the engines of cars could be heard in the background. Erik reclined back in his seat and felt so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. And after awhile the noise died down. The world around him was quiet and his eyes closed shut.

When morning came Erik's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the blinding light. He grumbled and groaned, stretching out his tired limbs as far as he could. Erik rubbed absentmindedly at his eyes, discarding any remains of sleep and yawned.

What the hell happened last night? Erik asked himself.

And he remembered getting lost. And stopping. And a show? The brunette that smiled at him during that song. He remember Charles. And Sean. And Blondie. But...

What the hell was their band name? He puzzled.

He couldn't, for the life of him, remember. It had something to do with girls. Or maybe femurs?

Violin Femurs?

Forget it, Erik thought.

He didn't care for music and that band, from what he could tell, was mediocre at best. But he was still lost and a little hungry. Frustrated he grabbed his keys off the passenger's seat and put it in the ignition. Erik clicked on his seatbelt and turned the key. For a moment his car refused to start and he scowled. He hit the steering wheel and the horn went off. Erik's forehead rested against it and waited a beat. He turned the key again and his car finally started.

He pulled out of the lot and drove east a few miles. And when he reached the town 15 minutes later he was relieved and perhaps a little pissed.

He asked a few people around town for directions and when an old lady was actually able to read his friend Hank's horrible writing, he silently cried tears of joy. Erik drove through downtown and turned down a few blocks and he finally reached his destination.

Erik thanked Hank several times over the phone for suggesting he have his things delivered there before he arrived. He didn't have much, but unpacking for him was always a nightmare.

"So, are you coming over to help me unpack?"

"Unpack what? Your lonely little suitcase?" Hank mocked.

Erik chuckled heartily and shook his head. "I may be poor, but I'm not that poor."

"I'll be over in two shakes. Seeya!"

Erik hung up his phone.

"Weren't you suppose to be here last night?" Hank asked.

"I sorta got lost." Erik reached into his pocket and threw the paper at Hank. "Your writing is horrid," Erik added.

Hank caught it and peered at it. He blushed a little and said sorry. Boxes were stacked on the kitchen counter and Hank dug around, putting silverware, plates, bowls, and cups away in random shelves. Erik cut the tape off a few more boxes labeled "Bathroom" and "Mementos".

"So where did you sleep last night?" Hank called out from the kitchen.

Erik hung out the bathroom door and replied,"The Holiday Inn... Where do you think?"

"I guess it wasn't to your liking," Hank chortled. He paused to sort out the silverware. "Anything interesting happen?"

Erik hesitated for a second. The brunette's smiling face and english accent filled his head.

"Yeah," Erik said almost dreamily. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He sat on the counter in front of Hank and grinned widely.

"Ohhh," Hank nodded knowingly. He finished sorting the forks and turned toward Erik. "So, what's his name?"

"Charles." Erik couldn't stop himself from smiling so much. And yet, he didn't know why or when he began to feel so giddy. "I met him after a gig last night. He was the guitarist."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "A gig?"

Erik shut his mouth but it was already too late. Hank wouldn't let him stop now.

"I thought you weren't into the music scene?" Hank inquired. When Erik didn't reply Hank asked,"Are they any good?"

Erik thought momentarily. "Ehhh, could take some time getting used to."

"What are they called?"

"Ummmm... I don't exactly... Remember," Erik said embarrassed.

Erik's new apartment was finally looking a little inhabitable. Sure there was a shortage of furniture, but once you get past that it's actually quite cozy.

Thankfully, Erik's T.V. was set up and his cable was installed later in the day. He plopped down on his ratty old sofa and zoned out on Spongebob for awhile, even though he should be out and exploring the town. But Erik wanted to be lazy and save it for tomorrow.

He flipped the channel to Mtv. He didn't care for the music, but he wanted to see if it would feel like last night. When he was hypnotized by Charles' voice. And when the feeling didn't spark, he frowned. He turned the T.V. off and slumped further into the couch.

Having a crush on Charles from that obscure band seemed a little silly. He'd probably never see him again. Then again Erik going out with Hank was silly too. And he kind of enjoyed being with Hank. He was attracted to Hank sexually and platonically. It was all backwards with him.

But Charles was different. He was the opposite of what Erik liked. He liked brunettes, sure, but the music thing was different for him. Erik couldn't tell you why he despised music, he just did. But if he went to see Charles and his band perform again, he'd make an effort.

It wasn't all that bad, he supposed. It could've been worse.

That first song he heard them play rang in his ears.

~When I see you,  
Eyes will turn blue~

For some reason the lyrics made his skin heat up and tingle. Erik flushed bodily. He remembered the way Charles stared at him as he sang those lines. The words leaving his lips almost sinfully. He wanted his lips against them. Erik wanted to take Charles home and keep him in bed forever. Kissing every inch of his body. Take him-

"Violent Femmes!" Erik shouted to his apartment. It echoed around in empty space and Erik laughed to himself. He remembered their name.

Erik picked up his cellphone and dialed Hank's number. After a few rings Hank answered with a groggy,"H-Hello?"

"Violent Femmes!" Erik said chipperly.

"What?"

"Charles' band. They're called Violent Femmes."

"Okay... Super. Can I go back to bed now?" Hank said irritably.

"Sorry! Sleep tight!" Erik rushed out and hung up.

So he was a little overly excited, shoot him. But Erik never felt this way before. He had a schoolboy crush on a guy he didn't even know and he couldn't be happier.

Besides, he had to admit, the music was kind of catchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are written by th Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own any of this.  
> Title taken from Gone Daddy Gone.


	2. Do You Like American Music?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik goes exploring and runs into Charles.  
> They kinda-sorta have a date, but don't exactly realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue.  
> Lyrics are all written by the Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own any of this.  
> Chapter title taken from American Music.

Erik found himself walking down a street that didn't seem to end. He was downtown, drinking in all the life and scenery. Friends talking over lattes, business men and women rushing around. This wasn't anything like his last home. It was grim and dead, but here everything was full of life and promises. Maybe he could start over. And maybe he wouldn't be alone. Sure, he had Hank, but he needed variety. Someone new.

You could say Erik was walking to explore, you could also say he was looking for Charles. The gig was so close to the town and he had seen them drive off in the same direction, so he assumed he lived here. And who knows, maybe he'd become friends with Sean and Blondie too.

He strolled into one of the various cafes and waited in line. He studied the place, admiring the cleanliness and chipper employees. He reached the counter and ordered a Triple Chocolate Foam Latte. He paid the cashier and left the establishment.

Erik was wandering around in the park for awhile when his phone went off.

«What r u up 2? -Hank»

Erik sat down on a nearby bench and set his coffee down.

«Not much.. Just looking around a bit»

He sipped his coffee delicately, not wanting to burn his tongue. It was still scolding hot. A mother passed by with a baby in a stroller and some kids ran around a tree.

«Find anything interesting? Maybe ur bf perhaps? Lol»

Cheeky bastard, Erik scoffed to himself.

«Not at the moment :P»

It took Hank a few minutes to reply with:

«So u were lookin for him! :)»

Erik shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't reply back to that so he waited for Hank to take the hint and change the subject.

«Whatcha up 2 later? Wanna do somethin?»

He thought for a minute. Ehhh, sure. Why not? Erik shrugged.

«Ur gonna pick me up right? :P»

«Is that a "Yes Hank, i'm gonna be all alone 2 nite. Lying in bed waitin for ur big strong arms to hold me?" Lololol»

Predictable Hank all over again.

«In your dreams...»

Was all Erik put. And Hank replied back with a time to pick him up at. The coffee cooled down a little and he drank it heartily. He finished it and felt warm through and through. He tossed his cup and went across the street.

He walked a few stores down and came across a record store. Erik eyed it for a moment and entered. It was huge and stocked with crazy amounts of CDs. Records were hung up all around as decoration and there were quite a few people browsing. So he decided to do a little browsing of his own... To blend in, of course.

Erik made his way down an aisle and started idly flipping through CDs. He wasn't really looking at them, he just kept his head down and snuck a few glances around the store. It was mostly young people. They appreciated music more, Erik guessed. Music was used as a way of expression, but Erik didn't see it like that. How can you express yourself through someone else's music? If you wanted to express yourself, why not write your own music?

Music was just a fad that wouldn't die. People didn't use it as an escape. What were they trying to escape anyway? No, music is used to make you seem cool or unique. To make you interesting... Or perhaps Erik overlooked something..?

"Erik?"

Erik turned around and saw a smiling brunette. It was Charles, but he was different. He could see him better. And what Erik saw was absolutely breath taking. Cute pursed lips curled upwards on both sides, a slightly flushed pale face, and big blue eyes hooded in long lashes. Erik's mouth was hanging open and he caught himself gawking.

"Ummm.." Was all he could muster.

"Charles," the brunette clarified.

Erik blushed. "Right. You're that rockstar," Erik mused.

Charles chuckled softly. Shaking his head. "Well, maybe not a rockstar," he paused,"Not yet at least."

They both smiled and stared at eachother for a few moments. Enjoying the silent subtleties of the other's presence. Erik looked him over.

Converse? Check.

Tight jeans? Check.

Band shirt? Check.

God Charles was so typical. He was just like one of the many teenagers hanging this store and it couldn't be more hot.

"I didn't take you for a Clay Aiken fan," Charles said as he pointed to the CD that Erik's hand rested on.

"What?" He looked down to his hand and withdrew it back as if it was hot. Charles laughed at his awkwardness and dismissed it.

"You really don't know what you're looking for are you?" Charles mused.

"How did you..?"

"Know?" Charles finished his sentence. "Believe me, I used to be just like you."

Erik couldn't put his finger on it, but right then he felt a connection. Like Charles understood him so well, when he hardly even knew him.

"Maybe I could help you pick something out?" Charles offered.

Screw it, Erik thought. I'll make an effort, but only for Charles.

"Sure," he replied.

Charles motioned for him to follow and they walked around aisles until they stopped in a section just for indie. Erik scanned it questioningly and looked at Charles with a puzzled stare.

"What exactly is indie, anyway?"

"Indie is something that doesn't belong to the mainstream. Like certain labels that aren't exactly popular."

"That's it?" Erik scrunched his eyebrows. "What does it sound like?"

Charles raised a brow. "It varies. Just like everything else."

"Is that what your band is?"

Erik leaned against the rack in front of Charles and Charles' jaw clenched. He flushed at Erik's closeness and swallowed thickly.

"No. Were more along the lines of alternative. A little folk, maybe some punk here and there," he winked.

Erik watched him rifle around a little in the CDs and Charles made a triumphant sound when he found what he was looking for.

"Now this is genius!" He chortled and a few people nearby looked over. "Halcyon Digest by Deerhunter."

Charles raised the case up to Erik's face and Erik reached for it, their fingers brushing. The touch was electric, sending shivers down both of their spines. He held Charles' gaze for a beat. Those blue eyes wide like saucers, Erik just wanting to lean forward and claim those lips.

"I think you'll like it," Charles purred.

Erik snapped out of his stupor and blinked consecutively. "Excuse me?" Erik almost thought that for a second Charles was some sort of mind reminder and heard that particular thought. But that was just being silly.

"The CD. I think you'll like it," he clarified.

"Right. The CD," Erik blushed.

They went to a greasy little burger joint for lunch, but Erik didn't mind. They could've gotten dirty truck stop sandwiches and Erik still wouldn't care. As long as he could just be around Charles, anything would be bearable.

They ordered their food and, just like the CD, Charles offered to pay. Erik didn't argue. He didn't have much, but he promised himself if this got any further he'd make it up to Charles one way or another. And he liked that particular thought. He didn't exactly have to pay,Charles back in a conventional way, he could repay him a more intimate way, assuming Charles was into men, that is.

And Erik had a good feeling about him too. After all it felt like Charles was playing footsies with him underneath the table. But he could be mistaken.

"So where did you move from?" Charles asked between sips of his soda.

"Well," Erik cleared his throat. "I was born in Germany, but moved to america when I was twelve."

"That's fascinating," Charles beamed.

Erik continued,"I was living in Boston for awhile and decided to move. Well, my friend decided for me."

"I'm from england. But you already know that," Charles blushed. "I've been here ever since I left."

Charles sank his teeth into his burger and it was adorable how messy he got from eating. He was completely uncoordinated and perhaps a little sloppy, but Erik loved it.

"When did you move?" Erik asked.

Charles wiped off his mouth, feeling a little embarrassed by the mess he made. "Sixteen. Been here for six years."

"You don't look a day over eighteen," Erik commented sweetly.

Charles' smile conquered his crimson face. He was blushing quite a bit today and Erik was enjoying every second.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you, Erik."

And Charles reached a hand over to rest it on top of Erik's. It was magnetic.

"Are you doing anything later?" Charles murmured.

Erik's heart started to pound and he realized that he was. He sank a little.

"I'm going out with a friend later," Erik said remorsefully.

Charles felt crushed inside. He never had the guts to ask ANYONE out and when he finally did, the guy shot him down.

"I see..." Was all Charles said.

Erik panicked and clutched Charles' hand. "It's not like that. He's... Just a friend."

Charles didn't say anything after a while. It seemed he was trying to file through the pros and cons.

"Well, maybe you guys could stop by the gig later? That is, if you'd want to."

"Yes," Erik replied a little faster than usual.

"Splendid! It's being held at the city hall auditorium. 9 O'Clock," he added.

"I'll be there," Erik said as he wiggled an eyebrow.

Charles laughed genuinely, his eyes tearing up slightly and his cheeks turning pink.

"It's a date then," Charles said before he could stop his train of thought. He slapped a hand over his mouth and just wanted to disappear.

Erik smiled a shark-toothed grin and said,"Definately."

Why did that make Charles so hot for Erik? That predatory gaze was simply intoxicating. It left him swooning. For a moment he felt that this is the part where they kiss and magically fall in love or something, but just as he was contemplating it Sean and Blondie walked.

"Dude! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sean complained.

Charles sighed and let the moment slowly fade away. He turned towards his bandmates and smiled reluctantly.

"Sorry. I was just having a chat with Erik, here," he nodded over to his companion.

Blondie rolled his eyes at Erik. "Can we go now?" He said.

"I don't believe we've met properly," Erik stuck out his hand to the blonde. "Erik Lehnsherr. And you are?"

Alex took the hand firmly in his and gritted out,"Alex."

"Or Blondie," Sean chortled. A gut wrenching laugh shaking his frame.

Alex pulled his hand back and pushed Sean a little.

"Don't mind them, they always do this," Charles whispered to Erik. Like it was a secret.

Alex pouted and motioned for Charles to hurry. Charles wiped off his mouth again and set all his trash on his trey.

"Well, I gotta run! It was nice catching up with you, Erik. Cheers," Charles gushed out.

"9 O'Clock," Erik reminded. "I'll be there." And he realized it was a promise he had to keep. And he planned to.

Hank swung by Erik's place around 8:30 pm. Erik would've been ready if he could just decide on a shirt. He flung clothes all around his empty bedroom, a button shirt almost hitting Hank in the face as he entered the room. Erik noticed Hank standing in the doorway, but didn't acknowledge him. He was in a rush and wanted to see Charles so badly.

Erik's chest was bare and Hank just had to stare. He missed that sight. Erik hunched over in his closet and Hank followed the arch of his back with hungry eyes. So he wasn't exactly over Erik, but you couldn't blame him for looking. Erik was built perfectly.

Erik decided on a black turtleneck. He felt somewhat satisfied with his decision and turned to Hank, who just grinned.

"What?" Erik grumbled.

"Nothing. You're just so adorable when you're giddy," Hank confirmed. "I kinda miss that about you." Hank was playing the 'Oh whoa is me' card in which he'd guilt Erik into doing something he'd feel even more guilty for doing later.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive, Hank. Besides, there's a blonde boy in the band. I know how much you love blondes." Erik joked.

"Are you ready?" Hank said as he inspected the CD Charles had bought Erik earlier in the day. Hank knew what was going to happen.

Erik nodded and went into the bathroom to check his hair and sprayed a pinch of cologne on his neck. He looked in the mirror, with a wide grin plastered across his face.

Giddy was the understatement of the century.

Hank and Erik made it to the auditorium about ten minutes late, but luckily the band was just being introduced.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the Violent Femmes!"

Everyone cheered and whistled and Erik was clapping like he never clapped before. Hank shouted some praise as well, even though he hadn't heard them yet. It was just common courtesy.

The band tuned up their instruments a little, the whole time Erik watched Charles. After they were done, Charles stepped up to the mic.

"Can I, can I put something in like... This is American Music... Take one... 1, 2, 3, 4..." Charles announced.

~Do you like american music?  
I like american music.  
Don't you like american music, baby?~

Charles strummed an acoustic guitar as the other two fell into place along with him. They played in unison and Charles scanned the crowd, looking for Erik. His searching gaze was fixed on the man in the turtleneck. God, that's hot, Charles thought. He stumbled around the lyrics for a moment and he saw Erik smile. He blushed.

The song faded out and another started up. It went something like...

~America is the home of the hypocrite  
America is the home of the hypocrite  
America is the home of the hypocrite  
American dream, so fu-fu-full of it!~

This song was a little faster and edgy. It was kinda punk if Erik listened hard enough. And Charles was getting into it. Eyes closing and hands playing every chord by memory. Hitting each note.

~Turn the key  
Turn the lock  
Nationalism  
You can suck my...~

Hank laughed at that line and so did Erik. "Lock" could only rhyme with so many words, but they knew exactly what Charles wanted to say. And as the song neared the end Sean and Alex echoed the words "Aggression, Aggression" with Charles.

Hank seemed to be enjoying the show so far and so Erik.

"They're not that bad," Hank called over the cheering. "So which one's your boyfriend?"

Erik blushed. "He isn't my boyfriend, but if you must know it's the singer."

Hank looked back to the stage where Charles was poised behind the mic. "He's cute," Hank agreed.

After the show was over Hank and Erik joined the band backstage. They all sat around a table that was set up and sat down.

"Guys, this is my friend Hank," Erik beamed across the room.

They all greeted Hank warmly and Alex caught his eye. They smiled at each other.

"That's Sean, Charles, and Alex," Erik pointed around the table. Each of the boys smiling and waving politely.

"Nice to meet you," Hank said to Alex.

The boys hung out and passed around a bottle of Jack. Telling stories, sharing jokes, and having a few laughs. It was amazing how they all bonded. Then again, you could blame it on the alcohol. And Erik started to think of that dreadful song. But he cleared it out with one of Charles'. He relaxed a little and his head swam with warmth.

Him and Charles were sitting close to each other and every so often Charles would tip over and land in Erik's arms. Charles was such a light weight with liquor. He was more drunk than everyone else and he only had a few sips.

"Damn! We should get going," Sean said with a weary glance at his watch. "My mom'll kick my ass."

"I guess that means me too," Alex groaned.

"I can take you home," Hank offered. And Alex smiled. They said their goodbyes and stocked off. Erik knew what would happen.

"Hey Charlie, need a ride?" Sean inquired.

Charles fell to the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I got him," Erik said and he picked Charles up off the ground.

Sean staggered out the back door. Charles clutched at Erik, not wanting to fall or let go. Erik hugged him to his body and took him out to the car. They hopped in an Erik clicked on Charles' seatbelt. Erik felt like asking Charles where he lived, but Charles was wasted and probably wouldn't remember. So Erik took him back to his place for tonight.

He grabbed Charles again and exited the car and tripped inside to his apartment. Erik practically carried Charles to bed and laid him down gently. Charles snagged the front of Erik's turtleneck and brought him close.

"I never got to tell you," Charles murmured.

"Tell me what?" Erik settled down on the bed beside Charles.

"How sexy you look in a turtleneck..." Charles husked. And he pulled Erik close to him so he could press his crotch up against Erik's thigh.

Erik felt hot and itchy. Charles moaned at the friction and said,"I want you."

"I want you too, Charles."

Charles had his eyes closed and planted a sloppy kiss to Erik's lips and Erik kissed back. He tasted like alcohol and Erik felt a twist in his gut. He wasn't about to take advantage of Charles. So he pulled.

"I want you too, Charles," he repeated,"But not like this. I want you to enjoy it."

Charles whined but let it go. Erik waited for Charles to fall asleep and when he did, he removed his turtleneck and pants. He curled up next to Charles and planted a kiss to his head.

He fell asleep holding Charles to his chest. And in the morning he'd wake up to find Charles still curled in a ball in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend Halcyon Digest by Deerhunter.  
> It's amazing :)


	3. I Think This Thing's Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things sorta just fall into place, and neither Charles or Erik know exactly how it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics written by Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own any of this.  
> Chapter title taken from Prove My Love.

"I'm so embarrassed." Charles paced around the room. Last was a blur to him. His hair was a mess and he felt dirty in his clothes. Charles wanted to go home and take a shower. Wash away all the gunk on his body.

"Don't be," Erik soothed.

"I'm so sorry. I do things I don't mean when I'm drunk." Charles looked to Erik and noticed the frown stretched across his face. He stopped in place and realization hit him. "Did we..?"

Erik shook his head and looked down to the floor. Charles was on the other side of the bed. He got on the bed and crawled across the width of it and stopped on his hands and knees in front of Erik. Erik couldn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," Charles whispered. His big blue eyes looked up into Erik's and he reached out to rest a hand on his face. Erik kneeled down on a knee and held Charles' face. He leant forward and kissed Charles sweetly on the lips. He pushed forward into him and laid Charles down in his back across the bed. Charles instantly wrapped his legs around Erik's torso, raising his hips up to meet Erik's. Charles sighed into his mouth, putting his tongue inside the other man's mouth. They broke away for air and laughed out of breath.

"Slowly," Charles moaned. He was hard and so was Erik. He wanted Erik, but didn't want things to happen so fast. "You don't even know my last name."

Erik pulled back and dug into Charles' back pockets. He grasped the wallet and squeezed his other cheek. Erik growled and withdrew the wallet. He opened it up and pulled out his I.D.

"Charles Francis Xavier," Erik said aloud. "Francis?" A smile broke out across Erik's face and he barked out a genuine laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charles pouted. Body hot and aroused.

Erik threw the wallet aside and dove down on Charles' mouth again. Charles moaned and lost himself in the moment. Erik ran his hands up underneath Charles' shirt, rubbing his fingers over smooth skin. Erik brushed a finger over a nipple and Charles bucked up against him. Erik's other hand went down to snap open Charles' fly. And just as he was about to reach inside, Charles' phone went off.

"Christ," Erik scoffed.

Charles rolled out from underneath him reluctantly and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?... No. No! I'll tell you later."

Charles clicked the end button and looked to Erik. Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles gave him a nervous smile. "I have to get going. Me and the boys have practice."

Charles walked into the bathroom to fix his hair. He raised an arm and sniffed. Charles made a sour face at the smell. He came back out and Erik was still on the bed. On his back this time. Charles strode over and sat on top of him, straddling his waist. He bent down and kissed him again.

"Call me later?" Erik asked.

"I need your number," Charles grinned.

Erik took Charles' phone and punched in his number. He slipped it into Charles' pocket and smiled. Charles climbed off of him, grabbed his wallet, and left. Erik groaned in frustration. He was so close to getting Charles and he just walked out nonchalantly like they weren't about to have sex.

Perhaps it was for the best, Erik thought. Besides, he had things to do today. Like look for a job. He went to his closet and picked out his wardrobe for the day. Erik showered and cleaned up. Brushed his teeth and got dressed.

He was about to walk out the door when he remembered... The CD! He retrieved it from his nightstand and rushed out the door. Erik climbed into his car, turned it on, and put the CD inside.

The first song started up and Erik felt himself smile. The music was different from what he usually heard. It was sort of ambient and when he heard "Helicopter" he fell in love. He put it on repeat.

Erik filled out applications around town. He went to coffee shops, grocery stores, even the record store he met Charles at. He was confident in landing at least one of those interviews. Erik could do anything he set his mind to and he was a hard worker. He didn't half ass when it came to getting a paycheck, because he needed the roof over his head, he needed a full stomach, not to mention clothes on his back. (But he'd make an exception for Charles).

He was sure to land an interview at the record store. The girl at the counter showed enthusiasm towards him, or she just liked him. She said her name was Raven and said was a blonde. He didn't care much for blondes, let alone women, for that matter. She seemed a tad too perky, like she was just the hottest thing on the planet, but in reality she was built weird for a girl. Her thighs were a little big, her cheeks reminded Erik of a chipmunk. She didn't look all that great.

But if it meant getting the job he couldn't really complain.

It was getting dark as Erik drove through downtown. All the shops and restaurants started to light up with activity. He stopped at a light and checked his phone. No texts or missed calls. He frowned. He wondered if Charles forgot to call him, or perhaps he was still practicing?

Erik felt silly. He was already acting like an obsessive girlfriend when it had only just begun. But did it even start? Sure, they kissed and established they were interested in each other, but they never actually said anything. Maybe it just... Happened. Maybe it started the moment they connected eyes at the gig.

Either way, it was all happening so fast. Only three days, had they known each other, and Erik was absolutely crazy for Charles. And Charles had turned his world on it's head and shook it. He had opened a door to a place Erik had never been, not even with Hank. Charles gave him a little push through the door when he had bought him the Deerhunter CD. If anyone could make Erik like music, it'd be Charles.

Erik's stomach growled viciously and a hand left the steering wheel absentmindedly to clutch at it. He decided he'd pick something up tonight. He was far too exhausted and lazy to put the effort into cooking. He swung by a fastfood restaurant and went home.

Crossed legged on the couch he ate and zoned out on a movie. Every so often his eyes drifted to his phone. Still nothing. Erik should've asked for Charles' number. Then again, he probably would've just been a nuisance. Charles was a busy man. Playing music was his job. And if he wanted to make it big, he'd have to practice to get better. Erik shrugged off his disappointment. After all, it wasn't exactly a promise.

That night Erik dreamt of Charles. He was on stage by himself and Erik was the only person in the audience. A mic stood in front of Charles, his guitar slung around a shoulder, fingers strumming. The other fills of music were coming from somewhere else and the whole time Charles sang, their eyes were locked on each other.

The dream faded into Charles, lying down on his bed. The corners of Erik's vision was blurred to where he could only see Charles. Charles was naked and Erik's subconscious supplied a vivid imagination of how he pictured Charles would look.

He was sprawled out on the blankets, pale and hipbones prominent. His cock flushed pink against his stomach. Erik wanted this so much to be real, but it wasn't. That didn't necessarily mean he'd let it go to waste though.

Erik laid down on top of him. planting kisses all over his face. Charles was making a noise Erik couldn't quite place and in that instant, Erik was inside him. This was moving fast too. His subconscious was telling him to take him already. Forget the foreplay. It was dream, so Erik just let it happen. He promised himself it'd be different when it really happened.

Erik's thrusting into Charles was the only thing that existed, along with the tiny noises coming from Charles. He seemed to enjoy it. This Charles Erik dreamt up was loving every moment of it and so was Erik. It felt almost familiar enough to be real.

His hips sped up and hands clutched at him. Gripping Charles' hips he came.

"Shit!" Erik woke up with sticky boxers and shame the next morning.

"Nothing happened," Hank said frankly, but Erik wasn't believing him.

"Come on! I saw you two the other night. You were practically eyeball fucking each other," Erik snarked.

"All I did was take him home. That's it." Hank combed his hair in the mirror and looked back at Erik's reflection. "Are we going to the gig tonight?"

Erik cocked his head. "What gig?"

Hank turned around. "You don't know? Violent Femmes have a big show tonight. They're playing a new song over at the Villa."

"I wasn't told," Erik replied flatly.

Hank's mouth jerked to one side momentarily, then asked,"Still wanna go?"

"Sure."

Hank frowned. He knew something was wrong with Erik and became concerned.

"Everything alright?"

Erik shrugged. "He was supposed to call me last night."

"Ohhh," Hank said knowingly. He walked up to Erik and put an arm around his shoulder. "Maybe he got tied up in something. If you go to the gig I'm sure you'll find out why."

Hank sounded so sure as if he knew something Erik didn't. Erik could only nod and get ready with Hank. So Erik was acting a little weird, but he felt something for Charles. He wanted it to be the most perfect thing.

"This next song we haven't played before. And please forgive us if it's rubbish," Charles chuckled.

Everyone in the audience laughed along with him and waited intently.

"This song goes out to a very special person. Erik Lehnsherr." And Charles raised a hand in Erik's direction and people clapped and stared at Erik. Erik could only blush, his heart leaping. The song started up and the band got really into it.

~Just last night I was reminded,  
Of just how bad it had gotten.  
And just how sick I had become.

But it could change, with this relationship.  
De-derange, we've all been through some shit.  
And if we're thing, I think this thing's begun.

Oh, tell me now, what do I have to do,  
Oh, tell me now, what do I have to do,  
Oh, tell me now, what do I have to do,  
To prove my love to you~

Erik's heart was soaring and everyone around him cheered and whistled. They'd taken a liking to their new song and so did Erik. Hank was moving to the beat with a huge smile on his face and Erik couldn't feel more happy at this moment.

After the show Erik and Charles walked through downtown with their coffees Erik had bought them. It was a little nippy outside and Charles was huddled in a thin coat, shivering. Erik noticed and offered his jacket. Charles took it with a sincere smile. They walked in silence. The coffee slowly warming them up.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night," Charles apologized. "I just wanted the song to be perfect for you tonight."

Erik felt like a jerk for doubting Charles' interest in him and he decided to just shrug it off.

"You told Hank didn't you?"

Charles blushed. "I wanted it to be a surprise. You know, special."

Erik smiled and put an arm around Charles to draw him in close. Charles' free hand came around Erik's lower back and gripped his side. Anyone who stared at them didn't matter, the only thing that did matter was eachother.

They simply walked all around the life inhabiting this town. Laughing, touching, acting like a couple of teenagers in love. And when Charles said he wanted to go home with Erik tonight, Erik couldn't possibly say no.

And while they anticipated the chance of going all the way tonight, they just settled down with a movie and popcorn instead. Snuggling against each other for warmth. Kissing occasionally. Sometimes growing into full on make out sessions.

Their hands explored the other's body with curiosity. Groping crotches, caressing each other's bare chests. And the sight of Charles shirtless was nothing like in his dream. It was better. Real. The skin was warm and inviting. Yielding to Erik's touch and Erik didn't care if he came tonight or not. The presence of Charles alone was enough. And they fell asleep, sometime later, in each other's arms.

They couldn't tell you how it happened, but they knew it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a cliffhanger?!?! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are by the Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own any of this, just a mere fan.  
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
